


The Greenwoods move to DC

by helenandjayne



Series: Rossi, Greenwoods and BAU Families [6]
Category: Criminal Minds, Free Willy Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenandjayne/pseuds/helenandjayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin is happy her family is moving to DC. What else will be in store?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Greenwoods come to visit

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this last night.

Erin gets a call from Annie to say that they are coming to DC. So Erin asks if they are flying or driving Annie says that they are flying. Erin asks when their flight is. Annie says Friday. Then she asks what time their flight is. Annie says 11:00 in the morning on our time. Erin says they better get cleaning so they can have a clean house by Friday. Dave gets home from work late and heats up his dinner and brings it into the living room where Erin is sitting with Katherine in her arms and she says that Elizabeth is in bed but she won't go to sleep until she hears a story from daddy. So Dave goes up and tells Elizabeth a story. After Elizabeth is asleep he goes back down to sit with Erin and Katherine. Dave says let me hold Katherine while you come and cuddle. Once she and Katherine are by Dave on the couch Erin tells him that the Greenwoods are coming on Friday. Dave is happy about that. He says that they should have the cleaning lady come on Thursday. Erin thinks that is a good idea. Then they head up to bed Dave puts Katherine down. While Erin went to get changed. Then he came to bed and joined Erin. On Thursday just like what they talked about on Monday they had the cleaning lady come. Then that night Erin orders out that night. While the cleaning lady was there she went shopping for the next day and got some stuff for that night. So the next Erin gets a call from Annie that they are about to take off. Then just as they're about to land Annie calls her again. So Erin takes the van to the airport to pick everyone up. Once she pulls up to the terminal Erin notices that the children are sleeping so she says that if they want to talk to whisper. So once they are back home Erin notices Dave getting home. After she greets him he asks if there is anything he can do she says yes and has him take Elizabeth in the house. So once they get settled in everyone sits down and talks while Dave makes dinner. Then at 6:30 Dave comes out and announces that dinner is ready. So they all go into the dinning room to eat and have dessert. The next day the team had off. So this way the could spend the day together. Then on Sunday they announce that they are moving to DC to be closer to Erin and her family. So on Monday they start the house hunt. So on Wednesday the found the perfect house. Then on Thursday they close on the house. Then that Saturday they head back to Oregon.


	2. The Greenwoods move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin helps her family find a house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just came to mind.

Erin helps her family find a good house to live in D.C. After finding a good realtor they give them the wish list. Then Annie asks Erin to come on the house hunt with her while the men went back to Oregon to pack the house up. She says she will do it with her. Once their things are in storage Annie and Erin show the boys the house. The boys love the house. So a few days later they close on the house. The next day they ask the men from the FBI to help them move into their new house. They say that they would love to help them move into their new house. So the next week the Greenwoods move into their house in D.C. once the last of their things is moved in they head out to dinner. The next day Erin asks if she could come by? Annie says she would love it if her sister came over. Then while helping Annie unpack Erin starts to feel a little dizzy. Annie says to her to sit down while she gets Erin something to drink. Annie returns with a glass of water for Erin to drink. After Erin has the water they continue to unpack more stuff. After that they go out to dinner. Then Erin   
Heads home to see Dave. She tells Dave about her day with Annie. Then he says to her to head to bed while he put the children down. She thanks him a lot for doing this.


	3. Annie comes over to the house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie goes over to Erin and Dave's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't posted in a while. But I couldn't think of anything until today.

Erin calls Annie up and asks her to come over. Annie says that she will come over. So Annie gets to the house and Erin is laying down on the couch. Annie asks her what is wrong. Erin says I think that I feel good. Annie says she looks a bit pale. Then she asks Erin if she wants her to stay until Dave gets home. She says yes. After a little while Erin continues not to feel good. Annie says let me take your temperature. Erin says ok. So Annie takes her temperature and it turns out to be 101.9 degrees. Annie says she is calling Dave. Erin says ok. So Annie gets Dave on the phone and says to him that Erin isn't feeling good. Dave asks if she has eaten. Annie says no. Then Dave asks if she took her temperature. Annie says that she did and it is 101.9 degrees. Dave tells her to put a cool rag on her head. So Annie gets the cool rag and asks Dave where she should put it on Erin's head. Dave tells her the forehead. He asks if this is her first time doing it she says yes. So Dave tells her that he will be home at lunchtime. Annie says she will stay with Erin until he gets home from work. So Dave comes home like he told Annie at lunchtime. Annie says she has been putting cool rags on her head. Dave says that is a great job. Annie also tells him that she has been taking care of the children too. He says thank you again. So Dave takes over from Annie. After a few more cool rags on her head Dave takes Erin's temperature again and sees that is down to 100.9 degrees. So Dave puts a couple more cool rags on her forehead. And then he takes her temperature again and sees that it is almost back to normal. Dave calls JJ to come over and help out for a little bit with Erin and the children. JJ says she would love to. So JJ leaves right from work to go over to help Dave with Erin and the children. Dave says her that Erin's temperature has spiked again. JJ says that she will stay with Erin and that he should go and check on the children and feed them. So Dave does at what he is told. JJ says to Erin does she think she could try to eat something. Erin says yes. So JJ helped her sit up. Then Erin tries to eat something but she throws up and then JJ takes her temperature and it seems to have gone down a little. Then JJ and Dave switch up. Then Dave calls Morgan to come over he says that he will to relive JJ and that he will spend the night if it is required for him to stay. So once Morgan gets there JJ says to him that she and Dave are switching up. He says ok. So Dave goes back to the children and Morgan goes by Erin. So Morgan keeps an eye on Erin while Dave keeps an eye on their children. So at nine o'clock they switch up and Dave is with Erin and Morgan is with the children. Then every three hours they switch up. The second to last time that they switch up Morgan takes her temperature and it is back to normal. When Dave comes down to take his turn Morgan lets him know that her temperature is back to normal. Dave stays with Erin until she wakes up. So Erin wakes up at eight o'clock and asks Dave what day it is and he says that it is Friday. He also lets her know that the children were taken care of and that Annie, JJ, Morgan and him have been taking care of her. When she asked him where Morgan is he says with the children. He gets Morgan and the children because Erin wanted to see them. After that Dave asks her if she could try to get something in her system. She says ok. Dave goes and gets something for Erin. Meanwhile Erin thanks Morgan for staying the night and help looking after the children and taking care of her during the night. Then Dave returns with something for Erin and he says it is a liquid for her. She thanks him for that. Then Morgan leaves. After that Annie calls to see how Erin is and Dave says that her temperature is back to normal. Annie says that is great to hear.


	4. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin, Dave, Annie, Glenn, Aaron, Beth, JJ and Will go out on a date night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came to me today!

Since Dave asked Aaron and Beth, JJ and Will and Annie and Glenn to go out on a date night on Erin's behalf. They all said yes. Erin tells Aaron and Beth and JJ and Will that their nephew Jesse will watch the children for them when they go out. They ask how he is with the children and she says he is amazing with them. When they asked how she knows Erin says that her and Annie went out for the evening and he watched Elizabeth when she was as a babt . at one point Jesse calls them and said that he and Elizabeth were at the hospital. So they agree to have Jesse watch their children for the night. They night came Annie, Glenn and Jesse were the first that night. Then JJ and Will arrive with henry after them Aaron and Beth arrive with Jack and Aaron Jr. They give Jesse the information to where as they could be reached. So they leave and go to dinner at a fancy restaurant for dinner. Then after dinner they go for a walk in the park. Then Aaron gets a call on his phone about Jack and he says that Jack isn't feeling good and he says he took his temperature and it is high. Aaron says to call the doctor to see what he should do. After that is done Jesse calls the ambulance. Then he texts Erin to let them know that Jack is on his way to the hospital and that he is following with the others in the car. So Erin texts back that they will meet him at the hospital. So they get into the limo and tell the driver to take them to the hospital. So once they are at the hospital Jesse informs then that Jack is with the doctors right now. They all say to Jesse that he is responsible for not leaving the other children at home with nobody there. The doctor comnes out and asks Jack's family to come back. The doctor tells them that Jack has the flu. So the doctor gives Aaron a prescription for the flu and tells him that he should stay home from school the next few days. After they get back to Dave and Erin's house to get their cars and go home. But before they leave they pay Jesse for watching their children. After that he and his parents head home. Then once they put the children to bed Dave and Erin turn in themselves. Erin says what a night it has been.


	5. Girls Day Out and the doctors office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin, Annie, Beth, Emily, Penelope, JJ, and Alex go out for a girls day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought of this chapter.

Erin and Annie decide to have a girls day out. Erin suggest they invite some people ad well. So they invite people Erin used to work with. Annie has met them all except for Emily. So they decide to go out to lunch. While the men stayed home with the children. So after lunch they go to the movies to see 22 Jump Street. During the movie Erin starts not to feel well. So she goes into the restroom and throws up. So JJ goes to check up on Erin in the restroom. She calls out for Erin and she answers from the handicapped stall and tells JJ that it is unlocked. She asks Erin if she is okay. She answers I think so. Then she sees if Erin wants to return to the movie. Erin says yes but she wants a Coke to settle her stomach. JJ thinks that is a good idea. So they get Erin the Coke and return to the movie and finish watching it. Then after that they do some shopping and Erin starts to not to feel well again. This time Annie goes and checks on her. Annie asks her if she thinks she could be pregnant again. Erin says maybe. So Annie suggests that they stop on the way home for a pregnancy test. Erin says that sounds like a good idea. So on the way home they stop at CVS to get the pregnancy test. Then after they get home the men ask how the day went and they said good. Then Erin excuses herself and goes into the bathroom and takes the test. After that Erin calls Annie and Dave into the master bedroom. They come and Dave asks what is going on. So Erin explains that she started to not feel well. So Annie jumps in with I suggested that we stop somewhere and get a pregnancy test. So they all take a look at the result of the test. And it comes out positive. But Dave suggests that she call and make an appointment to confirm what they found out. So Erin says that is a good idea. She says she will call on Monday since it is Saturday and their closed. Dave says that as sounds like a plan. So everyone stays for dinner. Afterwards they have coffee and desert. Then Erin goes and lays down before that she asks Dave to see the guests out. He does that and then he goes up to bed himself. Once in bed he makes sure Erin is okay. She says she still feels a little nauseous. He says he will go and get what ever she wants. She says a Ginger Ale or Coke. He says OK. So he goes to an all night store to get the Ginger Ale. They are all out of Ginger Ale so Dave gets a Coke. Then he goes home and finds Erin in the bathroom. So Dave goes and tells her that they were all out of Ginger Ale. So he got Coke for her. She says that is fine. Then they go back to bed. So Monday comes and as soon as the doctors office opens she calls them and gets an appointment for the next day at 12:00 pm. He says he will try his best to get off early to go with her. If not she could ask Annie to go with her. So Dave heads into the office. Once he is there he puts his things in his office before going into Aaron's office to talk to him. Dave asks if they don't have a case if he could get off early the next day. Aaron says yes. He calls Erin and says to her if they don't have a case he can get off early next day. So it was the next day and Dave says to her this will be it. He will let her know if there is a case or not. So when Dave arrives at the office and asks Aaron is a case came through and Aaron says there was no case yet. So he calls Erin and says there is no case that came through. She is happy that he can get off early. So Dave says he will pick her up at 11:30 to go to the doctor. So Dave leaves at 11:15 to give himself time to get to his car. So he arrives at the house to pick up Erin at the time he said. Then he gets them to the office on time. Then the nurse calls them in and has her get changed. So then the doctor comes in a few minutes later and has her go to the bathroom and has her take another test. Then she goes back into the room and gives it to the doctor. So the doctor says the results should take a few minutes. Then she says that she would be back in a few minutes with the results. So Dave and Erin talk for few minutes while they wait for the doctor to come back in with the results. So after a few minutes the doctor comes back with the results and she says that Erin is pregnant. They are really happy. So they have the Grenwoods and the team over for dinner. Then afterwards Dave makes the announcement that he and Erin are expecting their third child together. Everyone is so excited for them. Then Dave asks Annie, Emily, Beth and Penelope to look after Erin when they are on a case. They all say that they will. He also asks them to call him on the case if something happens. They all agree.


	6. Doctor's appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Dave is on a case Erin asks Annie to come with her to the doctor's appointment with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I get my ideas from watching Criminal Minds.

Since Dave is on a case Erin asks Annie to come with her to the doctor's appointment with her. Annie asks her what the appointment is for. She says it is for the two month check up. So Erin picks up Annie to go to the doctor's with her. Then once at the doctor's office they wait patiently for the nurse to cone and get them. So the nurse finally comes out to get them. After she calls them back she weighs Erin. Then once in the exam room the nurse takes the blood pressure. Once that is done the nurse says that the doctor will be right in. Then after that the doctor comes in and does the check up. After the check up she does the ultra sound on her. After the appointment is over Erin sets up her next appointment with the doctor. Then after that they go and get something to eat at Subway. After that Dave calls her and Erin answers it. Dave asks her how the appointment went and she says good. Then he asks who went with her to the appointment with her. She says Annie came with her. When Erin asks how much longer Dave says a couple of days. Once back in the car Erin asks Annie if she wants to come shopping with her. Annie says that she will. Erin says that she will need to get something special for Dave. Then they go to the mall and get Dave cufflinks for his coat. So then she drops Annie off at home and thanks her for coming with her to the doctor's appointment with her. Annie says it is no problem. Then she drives to the FBI to pick up her children from the office. She thanks Emily Anne Penelope for watching them. After that she heads home with the children. When she arrives home there is someone waiting for her. Erin gets out of the car and sees that it is her mother. Erin asks her mother what she is doing here. Her mother says that she is there to help her out with the children. Then her mother cones over and helps her bring the children in the house. After that her mother cooks dinner for them. Later that night Dave calls to say good night before she turns in. Erin says they got a surprise visitor that day. When he asks if it is her mother. She says yes. Dave tells her that they solved the cases and that they will be home the next day. Once she hung up with Dave she tells her mom that Dave will be home the next day. Then she asks her mom how long is she going to be there she says a week. Erin says she will talk to Dave after he gets back. Her mom says OK. Then the next day Erin slept until 9:30 am. She got up and went downstairs to see her mom in the kitchen. Her mom says she talked to Dave and she tells Erin that Dave got off early from work to take her out to lunch. Then he can spend the rest of the day with her. She loves the idea. She tells her mom that he gets off at noon. So Erin goes up and showers. Then he arrives home ten after twelve to pick her up. Once at the restaurant and they get seated. Erin says that she hasn't told her mother yet about them expecting their third child together. Dave says that they will tell her together. Then she says what does he think about her mom to come stay with them until the baby is born. He says that is a great idea. Then once lunch is over Dave pays the bill. Then they head home and says to Erin in the car before they go in and says to her ready to do this. She says yes. So they head in the house a d Dave finds Chelsea in the living room. So Erin gets her attention and says that she and Dave have something to tell her. So Dave says that he and Erin are expecting their third child together. She is so happy for them. She asks if she needs anything to call her. She says OK. But Annie is close by too. So she asks how far along is she. Erin says going on three months. Then she says what about her help. So Dave says they will need it more closer to the due date. Her mom says she is okay with that. Closer to the end of the week her mom is there she says that she will see them at Thanksgiving.


	7. Erin's scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie calls Dave home from a case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came to me while I started to watch Free Willy.

Jesse goes over to check on how his aunt is. Erin answers the door and says to Jesse that she is having chest pains. Jesse gets on the phone with 9-1-1 and tells them the address. Once he has done that Jesse calls Annie and says that his aunt his having chest pains and that he called 9-1-1 already. While Jesse is on the phone with his mom the ambulance arrives. Once Erin is on the stretcher he says that he will stay with the children. Then Erin thanks him for doing this. After she is on the way to the hospital Jesse asks his mom to meet her there and to call Dave while he stayed with Elizabeth and Katherine. After the EMTs get Erin in a room Annie arrives at the hospital. On the way into the hospital Annie calls Dave home from a case he is on right now. Then after she hangs up she goes to the security desk to see what room her sister is in. Once up in Erin's room Annie lets her know that she called Dave and that he is on his way home. Dave calls for the next flight out of the airport. Once at the airport Dave calls Annie to let her know that he and Aaron will be there in three hours. While Dave is on the phone with Annie Aaron is on the phone with Emily to see if she or Anderson could pick him and Dave up from the airport. Emily says she will come and get them unless she gets called into a meeting. So when both of them are off the phone Dave tells Aaron what Annie said. Then Aaron tells Dave what Emily said. So once back in DC Emily meets them at the airport and takes them to the hospital. Once Aaron and Dave find out what room Erin is in they go up to the floor they are met by Annie. She tells Dave to come with her and asks Aaron to wait in the waiting room. While on the way to the waiting room Annie gives them the information that she was told. Aaron gives his team a call and tells them what he and Dave found out from Annie. Once Annie gets back to the room with Dave she pulls him into a hug. The doctors come in and tell them that she has to stay the night in the hospital for observation. Once she is calmed down she apologizes to Dave for bringing them home early from the case. He says don't be because when he found out they just were about to arrest the killer. So he and Aaron took an earlier flight and the rest of the team are taking the jet back. So Dave asks Annie to go and get Aaron. So Annie goes and gets Aaron from the waiting room and asks him to come back with her. Once in the room Annie steps out and lets them talk in private. Aaron says to Dave take a couple days off. Then he goes to see if the rest of them are there. So once Aaron is back in the waiting room he says to his team and Emily that Erin is stable and they are keeping her over night. Aaron takes everyone back to see her. Then they go in one at a time as to not overwhelm her. Then after everyone leaves Erin tells Dave to go home and get some sleep. He says if Jesse is watching them he could spend the night with the children. He says he will have Annie run him to the FBI to pick up his car. She says okay. So as Dave said he has Annie just do that. After Dave arrives back at the hospital he parks and goes back up to Erin's room and he tries to get her to eat something. Then he spends the night in the chair next to the bed. Then in the morning they release Erin from the hospital. Then they go home and relieve Jesse and thank him for his help yesterday. Then he has Erin go and lay down. Jesse asks why he had her go and lay down. Then he tells Jesse that they put her on bed rest. Then Jesse asks if he should call their grandmother he says no.


	8. The holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once the holidays come they celebrate them at five different houses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought of this chapter this morning.

Dave and Erin throw a Halloween party for the team and the Greenwoods. Then once they are there on their Halloween costume. Beth asks why Erin is dressed up as a witch? Dave replies it is because none of the other Halloween costumes fit her. Then for Thanksgiving everyone goes to JJ's house. JJ told everyone to bring a gift. She said to them men bring a man's gift and the same thing for the women. So between the dinner and desert they do the grab bag. Then for Christmas they go to the Greenwoods house. But just when they are about to have desert Erin says that she needs to go to the hospital so Dave and Beth take her to the hospital. Beth goes and gets her checked in while Dave parks the car. So Beth gets her up to the third floor and the nurse shows them the room to take her in. After that Dave rushes up to the third floor and the nurse tells him what room she is in. After Dave gets into the room the doctor comes in the room and asks her how far apart are the contractions. She says about every ten seconds. Then the doctor checks her out and says that she she is ready to deliver the baby. Once the doctor told Dave and Beth to scrub in they followed her directions. Then after she pushes for an hour they find out that it is a boy. Erin asks Beth to call Annie from Dave's phone and tell them to come to the hospital because she gave birth to a baby boy weighing 8 lbs. 15 in. so once she hangs up with Annie she goes back into the room and finds out that the baby's name is David James Rossi Jr. Once everyone else is at the hospital they bring them back to at a time to see the latest addition to the family. Then a couple of days later they release her and David Jr. from the hospital. So they get home and Erin tells Dave to go to the New Year's Eve party at Aaron's since the baby can't go out for a two weeks. He says that he won't go without her and that he will stay home and take care of the children with her unless they can get a babysitter. So they agree to that. Since Erin's older children will be at the party they ask their neighbor to come over to watch their children. Their neighbor agrees to that. So before they leave Erin and Dave show their neighbor where everything is and the emergency numbers. Then they leave for Aaron's Dave goes out and starts the car while Erin tells the sitter that they would be out until 12:15 am. Then they go over to Aaron's house and lets Aaron and Beth know that they can't stay until 1:00 because they have to pay the sitter. Aaron is okay with that. So after the ball drops Erin and Dave stay until 12:10. After they get home they pay the sitter and then they go to bed.


	9. Annie helps Erin out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin calls Annie for help with the children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last chapter of this story to this part of the series.

Erin calls Annie to help with the children. Annie says that she'll be right over. Once Annie arrives at the house Erin says Dave is at work so she could use the help until then. Erin and Annie take turns and run after Elizabeth and Katherine. Then at one point Erin hears David Jr. crying so she goes and checks on him. So Erin changes David Jr. and then she feeds him. After that she brings him downstairs by his aunt and siblings. So she hands him to Annie and says she needs to run to the store. Annie says okay. So then Erin runs to Shop Rite to get a few things for dinner and more diapers. Once she gets in line to check out Erin gets a call from Annie. She asks what is the matter Annie tells her that David Jr. has a fever and asks Erin what to do. She says to call the doctor to see if the doctor can take him today. So Annie and Erin hang up. Once she is done checking out Erin gets another call from Annie and says that the doctor can see them in forty-five minutes. Erin says to get the children ready and that they'll all go to the doctor. Annie says okay and Erin asks her to bring the stuff in the house when she gets home. So once Erin arrives home she honks and Annie brings the children out and Erin tells her the only things that have to get put away are the milk and the ice cream. So once everyone is in the car Erin drives to the doctor's office in a hurry. So the nurse calls them back. While Erin and David Jr. are in with the doctor Annie waits with Erin's other children. So Erin comes out with the baby and says that he does have the flu and to give him medicine for it. So they go home and Erin cooks dinner for that night. Dave gets home from work at five thirty. Erin thanks Annie for her help while Dave was at work. Then once they sat down to eat Erin asks Dave about his day at work. He says that he had a good day at work. Then he asks Erin about her day with Annie. She says that Annie and her took turns running after the girls. Then she went to the store to get dinner for tonight. While she was at the store Annie calls her about the baby and how they took him to the doctor. Then when Dave asked if he went to the doctor she says yes a few hours before he came home and the doctor said that the baby has the flu and they got medicine for him and that they have to give it to him a teaspoon every six hours. Then after they are done eating Erin give the baby a bottle. Then six hours later Dave gives the baby the bottle. Then he goes bed and rejoins Erin on bed.


	10. New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave, Erin, Aaron, Beth, Jack, the Greenwoods and the BAU travel to New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came to me just now. This is also the last chapter for this part of the series.

Dave and Erin plan a trip to New York for everyone. So Dave, Erin and the children head up to New York first with theGreenwoods. They go to see Annie and Erin's parents. Since they don't check into the hotel the next day when everyone else arrives. Erin and Annie tell them what they are planning to do while they are there. So they spend the night with their parents. The next day they go and meet everyone else at the subway. Then they go and check into the hotel. Later on they all go out to dinner at a restaurant. Then they go shopping. After that they go to Erin and Annie's parents house for dinner. Then after a long day in the city they go back to the hotel and turn in for the night. Then the next day they have tickets to see Jersey Boys on broadway in the afternoon. Then they go to Erin and Annie's parents house to drop the children off. Then they go to the show and after the show they go out to dinner. Then they go and pick the children up from Annie and Erin's parents house. Then they go back to the hotel and turn in for the night. The next day they have tickets to see The Lion King on broadway. Then they leave the hotel and go out to lunch. After that they attend the show. After the show they have Erin and Annie's parents meet them at Bubba Gump for dinner. Then they head back to the hotel and turn in for the night. The next day they check out of the hotel and do a little shopping. Then they all head back to the subway and go back to DC. What a good vacation in New York.


End file.
